Siempre te esperare
by Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov
Summary: Univ Alterno, cruza con de la Serie. Para KAgome su vida normal se verá cada ves más lejos, cuando sus visiones se vuelvan constantes ¿un hombre con orejas de perro? ¡Ridiculo! KagXInu SesXRin


**------ (Siempre te esperaré) ---**

**Capitulo:** Soñándote

**Declaimer:** ¿Vieron el capitulo donde a Kikyou la aplasta un tren? n.n ¿no o.o? pues es claro que no, por que Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no Inuyasha desde hace bastante tiempo hubiera elegido a Kagome y Kikyou andaría en el infierno con Naraku.

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic ya lo había publicado, pero como lo hice con tantas cosas mal decidí re-escribirlo y bueno aquí esta… este fic esta BASADO no copiado en "PROMESAS PASADAS" historia de Ruroni Kenshin.

--Diálogos…-

_pensamientos_

(Aclaración absolutamente necesario o comentario sin sentido mío)

_**ºººº **Visiones o sueños **ºººº**_

**Diccionario de palabras Japonesas al final u.u**

**&&& Inuyasha &&&**

**ººººººººººººººººº**

_El cielo poco a poco se cubría de nubes de color grises que venían cargadas de lluvia, las gotas suavemente comenzaban a caer como cada lágrima que se soltaba en aquel bosque. _

_El silencio se había apoderado de todo lo de sus alrededor, los ojos incrédulos estaban puestos sobre el cuerpo de la joven, que yacía boca abajo en el césped. De sus diversas heridas la sangre salía ensuciando el suelo con las gotas rojizas a cada centímetro. Su ceño fruncido daba clara muestra del dolor en su cuerpo. _

_--¿Ka-… gome?...- susurró apenas el lobo que no podía salir del shock, al ver a su amada en aquel estado_

_--¡Kagome-chan!- gritó Sango llorando, mientras que Shippou se acorrucaba en los brazos de la exterminadora intentando encontrar consuelo._

_Miroku sacudió un poco a Inuyasha para que reaccionase, cosa que no tardo en suceder. Cerró sus ojos intentando en vano contener las lágrimas que ya había marcado sus mejillas._

_Corrió hacía donde se encontraba Kagome, con delicadeza la levanto apoyándola en su pecho. La abrazo con delicadeza intentando no lastimarla más…_

_--¡Kagome, por favor despierta!- gritó desesperado_

_--Inu… yasha…- musito mientras que abría apenas sus ojos –ten-… go… miedo…- los ojos chocolates lo miraron suplicante entrelazando sus dedos con los del híbrido._

_--no te preocupes Kagome… yo estaré aquí… Naraku ya pago por lo que izó… podremos estar juntos… no tienes que temer…-_

_--iie… ten-go miedo de- no ver-te más te- amo- sus ojos se amenazaban con cerrarse, algo que se le estaba asiendo inevitable. _

_--yo también te amo… por favor… resiste… podemos ir con la anciana Kaede… ¡tus medicinas pueden ser efectivas!- _

_--Inu… Yasha…- se incorporo un poco con sus últimas fuerzas, para besar con un sutileza los labios del híbrido, que de inmediato fue correspondido; apenas, al separarse le sonrió- no… pelees con Shippou… y… vivan… feliz…- _

_--¡deja de decir tonterías! Tú sobrevivirás…-_

_--adiós… Inuyasha…- fue su último suspiro antes de que su mano dejara de acariciar la mano del muchacho para caer al césped._

_--¡Kagome!-_

**ººººººººººººººº**

De un golpe una muchacha se levanto de su cama, su cuerpo temblaba levemente tan solo de recordar aquellas escenas en su mente. Se incorporo por completo apoyando sus pies en el piso frío. Se miró al espejo de su escritorio.

--otra… ves… esa pesadilla…- masculló ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Con lentitud se dirigió al baño, en su mente cada imagen, cada palabra la torturaban… Pero cuando intentaba saber quienes eran las personas que la acompañaban no podía reconocer a la mayoría. Era muy extraño absolutamente todo. Alguien la dañaba, caía herida de muerte, mientras que varías personas gritaban su nombre. Un muchacho, el último que se le acerco, al que beso ¿quién era el? nunca antes lo había visto… y sobre todo había algo en particular en aquel extraño hombre, sus orejas… eran de perro… Suspiro…

Lo que más llegaba a sorprenderla eran sus propias palabras, el "te amo" que le había dirigido aquel ser, trato de hacer más memoria, pero entre más deseaba recordar, las imágenes se hacía borrosas.

Se lavó la cara antes de regresar a su habitación, una ves dentro de la cama intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, más la vos de aquel joven resonaba en su mente, la frase de "Kagome todo estará bien"

La mañana ya había hecho su aparición por Japón, una jovencita corría feliz por los pasillos de su casa, de sus labios una suave melodía resonaba, la acababa de escuchar en la radió y trataba de entonarla inventando las partes que se había olvidado.

Mientras que en el cuarto de la hija mayor, los ojos hinchados por falta de sueños de esta se habrían. Golpeó con fuerza al aparato para que dejase de sonar. Odiaba demasiado sentir el despertador en las mañanas, se volvió a envolver entre las sabanas, para regresar a su sueño. Cuando la pequeña entró al cuarto.

--¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta!- Gritaba el infante mientras que saltaba en la cama de su hermana

--Á-Á- Ámbar detente. ¡Ámbar¡Ámbar!- grito Kagome levantándose de golpe, tomó a la anteriormente nombrada, por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

--¡al fin despiertas hermana! Souta ya esta desayunando abajo, mamá me envió a buscarte…- exclamó cruzándose de brazos –Apresúrate o nuevamente llegarás tarde al colegio…- sus labios se contrajeron formando un gracioso puchero.

--hai… ya se…- la mayor se levanto por completó antes de bostezar

--¿no pudiste dormir bien?-

--¿eh?... es que tuve… una pesadilla…- Kagome le sonrió con levedad a la menor –Onegai Ámbar¿puedes salir? Quiero cambiarme…-

--¡hai! apresúrate que tu desayuno se enfriara…- se paró de un saltó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras si.

Higurashi sonrió, quería mucho a su hermanita, al igual que a Souta, también su hermano menor. La niña, llamada Ámbar tenía el cabello un poco largó de color castaño, mientras que sus ojos eran de igual tonalidad. Souta poseía cabello de color negro y un par de ojos de color chocolate.

Se levantó de la cama, para abrir la ventana de su cuarto, los rayos del sol se adentraron dándole un toque alegre a aquella habitación.

Kagome sonrío mientras que buscaba su uniforme colegial.

Ya tenía puesto todas sus vestimentas, ahora su deber era cepillar su larga cabellera, Un punzante dolor en su cabeza la detuvo… Una vos llegó hasta su conciencia "Kagome… por favor regresa" sus ojos se humedecieron sin saber muy bien el motivo. ¡Quería recordar! Pero… cada ves que lo intentaba su corazón le dolía y tenía miedo de saber algo que simplemente NO debía.

Desde la inesperada muerte de su padre, su vida había sido perseguida por esas raras visiones y sueños.

Se colocó la mochila en los hombros para luego bajar al piso inferior donde su madre la recibió sonriendo. Souta comía sus alimentos en silencio, mientras que Ámbar estaba muy entretenida con el televisor en el lugar. El abuelo, como siempre, tan solo se dedicaba leer el diario.

-- ohayoo…- dijo al momento de entrar fingiendo una sonrisa

-- ohayoo hija…- saludo su progenitora, el abuelo tan solo murmuro una palabra que ni siquiera se le entendía, supongo que también era un "Hola"

El desayuno paso en total silencio, a acepción del ruido del aparato y las risas de Souta y Ámbar.

Kagome estaba tan centrada en sus cavidades como para prestarle atención a lo que hacía sus parientes. A veces soñaba con aldeas del antiguo Japón, demonios, y varías personas… que sin saber muy bien, la hacían sentir en un ambiente agradable.

En un principio suponía que se podía tratar de sus vidas pasadas o algo así, según la sugerencia de un monje. Pero ¡era absurdo lo que pensaba! Recordó de inmediato que había personas que siempre solían aparecer en sus sueños, una jovencita, de vos tranquila, un hombre un tanto extraño, una vocecilla muy alegre, por lo que suponía que era un niño, una gata y por último… esa persona que desde hace tiempo le hacía sentir su interior arder.

Lo único que podía recordar, eran sus orejas de perro… y los amatistas ojos dorados que el muchacho poseía. Mientras que su vos la había escuchado de muchas formas ya, enojada, gritando, e incluso dulce o triste… la hacía temblar sintiéndose ansiosa en su interior ¡pero ni siquiera lo conocía!

--hijos ya es hora de ir al colegio si no quieren llegar tarde- hablo la madre levantándose de la silla y llevando consigo los platos de la mesa

--esta bien- respondieron los tres al unisón

Los tres se incorporaron para tomar sus respectivas mochilas. Salieron de la casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre.

--¡que calor hace!- se quejo la menor, estiro sus manos al cielo –ya quisiera que fueran el receso de verano… u.u- miró a ambos acompañantes.

--no te quejes, yo estoy mucho más abrigado que vos y no digo nada- respondió Souta mostrando sus ropas negras (el uniforme de la secundaría)

Kagome le sonrió a ambos pequeños, ella como mayor de estos debía intervenir para que ambos no terminaran en una discusión. Estudiante de secundaría no muy destacada, y a la ves estudiante para sacerdotisa de su templo.

Sin ningún percance el trío llegó al colegio, Ámbar y Souta se separaron de ella para ir a su sector, dado que ambos poseían la misma edad. Trece años.

Los pasos de la miko la llevaron a su curso, al entrar todos la saludaron como siempre a lo que esta respondía con una sonrisa. Se sentó en banco habitual al lado de la ventana para mirar por ella. Cuando una vos la distrajo.

--Hola Kagome-chan…-

--¿ah? Buenos días Sango-chan…- respondió a su compañera de banco

--¿qué te ocurre estás un poco distraída?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

--¡no, no es nada! No te preocupes…- respondió moviendo sus manos en forma de negación

**··· **Sango Tsukiyiro mejor amiga de Kagome. Desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico, vive con su hermano mayor Kohaku con su abuela. Una muchacha muy alegre y atenta con los demás, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, mientras que las orbes marrones de sus ojos eran enmarcados por apenas una suave pintura de color rosa **···**

--…- Sango no dijo nada, resoplo dejando su mochila en el asiento -¿no pudiste dormir bien anoche?- comentó viendo en cansancios en los ojos de su amiga.

--un poco… tuve otra ves esos sueños raros…-

--¿Otra ves el perro ese, y los demonios?- comentó divertida la joven

--si algo así…- apoyó su cabeza en los brazos, ocultando su cara en estos –pero… había algo diferente…- susurró poniéndose colorada.

--¿qué¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó de inmediato la castaña muy interesada.

--le… decía… aun joven… que lo amaba…- dijo apenas audible.

--jajaja ya veo n.n…- Sango se dejo caer como su amiga –tranquila Kagome es normal… después de todo es esta edad son los romanticismos n-n

--¿eh…¿Por qué¿Te corrió algo a ti Sango-chan?-

--eh… o.o….-

--¡dime Onegai!...-

--esta bien… hoy… un muchacho me pidió que saliéramos en una cita…- Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al hablar

--¿y¿Aceptaste?- los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban muy emocionados

--no ¬.¬- murmuró, cuando una curiosa vena palpitante creció en su cabeza

--¿por qué? o.o ¿qué, no era guapo?-

--hai… demo… ¡cuando me lo pidió le pidió lo mismo a cinco chicas diferente!- gritó totalmente histérica Sango.

--ya veo n.nu… no conozco a nadie así… debe de ser nuevo…-

La conversación fue interferida, dado a que el profesor ingreso al aula. Junto a el venía una muchacha de cabello cobrizo, y de unos ojos verdes amatistas. Hablaba con el profesor muy apenada.

_Es Ayame…_ recordó Higurashi al verla.

--¡muchas gracias sensei!-

--no hay de que… ahora toma asiento Kusubana…- pidió el docente, ella asintió un poco ruborizada antes de correr a su lugar correspondiente.

Kagome miró por unos segundos al profesor que estaba acomodando unas cosas.

**··· **Su cabello negro llegado hasta los hombros, mientras ojos de un misterioso violeta. Muy joven faltaba acotar, apenas con sus veinticinco años ya era profesor de Literatura. Muy querido por sus alumnas y odiados por sus alumnos, pero era de temer si se enojaba. Ese era Kouga Tsuki **···**

Higurashi sonrió un poco, cuando a su mente una frase resalto **º_ºº _**_¡ella es mi mujer vestía! **ººº **_Cerró sus ojos frunciendo su ceño, tan solo de recordar esas palabras su cabeza le dolía… esa vos era muy parecida a la de su profesor… ¡pero era simplemente IMPOSIBLE que el dijera eso!

Sintió como Sango la movía un poco.

--Kagome-chan…- en su vos se denotaba la preocupación.

--¿eh?- de inmediato se paro para saludar a su profesor

--ohayoo godzaimasu…- (**Buenos días) **

--¡ohayoo godzaimasu sensei!- (**Buenos días profesor) **se escucho al mismo tiempo en el salón

--tomen asiento…- Kouga al igual que sus alumnos se sentó, entrelazo sus dedos apoyando su cabeza sobre estos- hoy tendremos dos nuevos alumnos, paseen…- ordenó, a lo que la puerta se abrió.

Todas las chicas comenzaban a murmurar y uno que otro hombre. El primero tenía el cabello un poco largo de color negro y unos ojos azules muy bellos, en sus labios una rara sonrisa estaba dibujada. Tan solo al verlo, Sango apretó sus puños tratando de no levantarse e ir a golpearlo.

A su lado un chico más bajo, el cabello de un raro plateado le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos de color del mismo sol, ambarinos. Kagome abrió levemente sus ojos de la sorpresa. Aquellos ojos eran exactamente los mismos que había presenciado en sus sueños. Sin pensarlo mucho dirigió su vista a la cabeza del joven, esperando ver un par de orejas, algo que no encontró.

Se reprocho mentalmente por tal pensamiento.

--pueden presentarse…-

--claro… Miroku Sagara para servirles…- El de cabello negro sonrió de una manera seductora, la mayoría de las alumnas suspiraron mientras que los hombres lo miraron con mucho enfado

--¿y usted joven?- preguntó Kouga ante el silencio del de ojos miel

--Inuyasha Kimura…- respondió cruzándose de brazos y sin darle mayor importancia a los demás.

El docente frunció el ceño, tenía el presentimiento que con ese alumno no se llevaría muy bien. Mientras que Kagome bajo un poco su mirada al escuchar la vos de Inuyasha, era de total indiferencia, algo que sin saber bien su motivo la lastimaba en el interior.

_**ººº** ¿Qué te pasa Kikyou? O es que acaso te volviste débil señorita **ººº**_

La frase resonó en mente viva, con el mismo tonó que acababa de usar Kimura para presentarse.

_¿Kikyou¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_

--veamos sus lugares…- los ojos violáceos recorrieron el lugar- Kusubana siéntate adelante con Akitoki, así Kimura y Sagar se sienten delante de Higurashi y Tsukiyiro-

**(Aclaración:** Kouga acaba de pronunciar sus nombres, es decir sería como que dijera "Ayame siéntate con Housho así Inuyasha y Miroku se sienten delante de Kagome y Sango)

Al verlos pasar a su lugar más de una chica suspiro. Inuyasha sin darle importancia tomó asiente del lado de la pared.

Miroku se sentó en frente de Sango, pero había algo raro. Era normal que debes en cuando a un chico que le hacía esa clase de proposiciones a la castaña se llevara su mirada de odio. Pero, Kagome pudo visualizar cierto dolor en sus orbes, aparte de aquella furia.

La clase pasaba totalmente normal, debes en cuando Kouga hacía un llamado de atención a sus alumnos, sin más, el receso llego.

**&&& Inuyasha &&&**

--¡Sesshoumaru-sama!-

Un gritó proveniente de una joven resonó en el pasillo, el muchacho cansado que lo nombrase detuvo su paso. A los pocos segundos una joven llego, primero trato de recupera el aire ante la corrida. Para luego sonreírle al mayor.

--Rin-chan también tiene clase de química en la segunda hora ¿puede acompañarla Sesshoumaru-sama?-

Sesshoumaru la observo por unos segundos antes de retomar su camino, diciendo al aire un "has lo que quieras" Rin tan solo sonrío ampliamente antes de alcanzarlo.

**··· **Sesshoumaru Kimura era uno de los hombres más codiciados de toda la secundaría Sengoku (**1**) El cabello largo plateado siempre suelto le daba el toque de rebeldía, y sin embargo siempre sacaba las mejores notas del colegio al igual que era un excelente deportista. Capitán del equipo de básquet **···**

--pero se burlaron de Rin…- comentó un poco decaída- de todas formas Rin no les ara caso…- volvió a hablar la joven, Sesshoumaru tan solo la miradaza de reojo debes en cuando.

**···** Rin Watase, una muchacha de diecisiete años, al igual que su compañero de clase, Sesshoumaru. Sus muescas y gestos eran a veces infantil, por lo que era una de las muchachas más amigables. Su largo cabello desmechado caía por su espalda, mientras que los ojos avellanas siempre brillaban de alegría. Desde que había sido aceptada en ese colegio como becada se dirige a la ciudad de Tokio de inmediato. Pero como no conocía a nadie unos estudiantes se quisieron sobrepasar con ella, corriendo la mala suerte de que Sesshoumaru andaba cerca por lo cual la ayudo. Desde ese entonces Rin acompañaba a Kimura **···**

**&&& Inuyasha &&&**

Kagome charlaba con Sango a su lado, como era su costumbre desde hace mas o menos un años iban a descansar a un árbol de sakura.

--¡oh genial!- bufo la castaña cruzándose de brazos

--¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Higurashi al notar tal cambió de actitud

--…- ella tan solo le izó una seña con la cabeza. De inmediato la pelinegra cayó en cuenta el por que de la actitud de Tsukiyiro.

Debajo del árbol más viejo del patio, dos jóvenes descansaban. Kagome sonrió sutilmente al ver a los nuevos alumnos.

Sango camino golpeando un poco fuerte el césped con sus pies, sin hacer caso a los dos que descansaban se sentó al lado del oji-azul.

--buenos días n/n- saludo un poco apenada la miko, pasó sentándose al lado de la castaña.

--hola…- le respondió a su saludo Miroku, con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Inuyasha abrió levemente sus ojos para luego cerrarlos sin hacerle caso alguno.

--Kagome-chan, no pierdas tu tiempo con el…- Habló Sango sin dejar de lado su enfado- es un hentai…-

--ja golpe bajo…- mascullo el peli-plateado

--disculpe señorita, me temo que tiene algo en contra mío y me gustaría saber por que…- respondió tranquilamente del oji-azul

--como si no lo supieras…- acotó la muchacha

--gomen nesai, demo no la entiendo…-

--eres un ¡monje pervertido y entupido!- gritó Sango dándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

Por primera ves Inuyasha abrió por completó sus ojos para ver la escena, Kagome tan solo estaba atónita ante la reacción de su amiga.

--y ni siquiera tiene la decencia de acordarse de mí…-

Miroku llevo la mano a la parte anteriormente golpeada, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

--¿"Monje pervertido"? los únicos que sabe que estudio para monje es Inuyasha y…- dijo recordando de golpe -¿Sango?-

--hasta que se acordó… -susurró el oji-ambarino

--por lo menos ahora me recuerda…- dijo dándose vuelta, quedando de espaldas.

--los años te han favorecido Sanguito…- comentó con picardía

--a mi no me aras caer en tus redes Sagara, te conozco a la perfección…- le dijo encarándolo, pero de inmediato bajo su vista –no creas… que te e perdonado lo que me hiciste…- sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, se giró antes de correr en dirección al colegio.

Miroku tan solo cerró sus ojos sin perder su gesto de tranquilidad, pero ahora más serio.

--nunca cambiaran…- exclamo Inuyasha antes de colocarse de pies fijando su mirada en la de Kagome.

**&&& Inuyasha &&&**

El capitán se detuvo mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido, Rin se extraño por esa actitud, miró al frente imitando al gesto de su compañero. Pero de una forma más notoria.

--¿qué es lo que quieres?-

--que buen recibimiento…- comentó la mujer en frente

--Kagura-san estamos apurados…- habló Rin directamente

--no estaba hablando con tigo- le respondió de inmediato la mujer-si no con Sesshoumaru…-

**··· **Kagura Akuma, si bien, una joven popular entre los hombres jamás se fijo en alguien más que no fuera Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos rojizos eran hipnotizarte, mientras que los cabellos negros ondulados caían sobre su espalda **···**

Kagura se acerco al peli-lateado, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de el. Acercándose bastante. Kimura no se movió ni un centímetro.

Rin frunció su ceño muy molesta, pero de inmediato lo cambio a uno más triste. ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru no hacía nada para quitarla de encima de él?

--quilaté…- ordenó directamente el oji-dorado

Kagura sonrió con malicia, lentamente se separo.

--no lo vuelvas a hacer…- acotó fríamente ante la mujer

--jajaja a mi me pareció que te agrado…- comentó con gracia

-- nada es lo que parece…- continuó Sesshoumaru, avanzó a pasos firmes pasando al lado de la oji-carmesí. Esta tan solo sonrió antes de irse del lado contrarió.

Mientras que Rin veía como su compañero se alejaba cada vez más, dudo en seguirlo. Kimura se detuvo, giró un poco su rostro para verla.

--tenemos clases, apresúrate…-

Rin sonrió antes de asentir y alcanzarlo. Después de todo si no le gustará su compañía, Sesshoumaru ya la hubiera apartado de su lado.

**&&& Inuyasha &&&**

La miko sintió gran nerviosismo antes la mirada azul del monje y la miel de su nuevo compañero. Inuyasha bufo un poco alto antes de caminar con tranquilidad hacía el colegio.

Higurashi le siguió un poco con la mirada, tan solo en que las orbes del muchacho estuviera sobre si bastaba para que le recorriera un escalofríos.

--no se preocupe, mi amigo es así siempre…- habló Miroku llamando la atención de la joven

--¿eh?-

--Inuyasha, es siempre indiferente con los demás… es muy incomprensible con las mujeres sobre todo…-

--Inu… yasha…- dijo mirando el camino que había tomado el oji-dorado

**ººº**_ ¡Por tu culpa mi mujer está así¡Eres una bestia Inuyasha! **ººº** _La imagen de un joven de larga cabellera negra gritándole a Inuyasha le apareció. Tenía ganas de llorar, tan solo de ver la mirada triste de parte del muchacho de larga cabellera plateada, pero se contuvo.

--¿qué le ocurre señorita… Kagome?- preguntó un poco dudando del nombre de ella

--no nada…- murmuro cortante bajando su mirada

--no me engañe… primero sus ojos se pierden y luego se le cristaliza… ¿qué le ocurre?-

--no… no lo se… solo quiero que esto se termine…- masculló dejando que de sus ojos se escaparán las lágrimas -¡no lo entiendo! Y odió este dolor y el vació en mi interior- gritó aferrándose al cuerpo del muchacho

--¿eh?-

--no más… por favor… no entiendo nada… no quiero más esas visiones… por favor…-

**Continuara…**

**&&& Inuyasha &&&**

**Naomi:** ¡Hola a todos! en verdad segurmamente estáran muy confundidos, pero verán que este fic tiene salida ¡aunque no lo creán -.º!

**Japonés-Español:**

**Iie:** no

**Hai:** si

**Onegai:** Por favor

**Ohayoo: **Buenos días

**Demo: **pero…

**Sensei: **maestro

**Kusubana (apellido de Ayame): **Flor

**Tsuki (Apellido de Kouga): **Luna (quería poner lobo de la luna u.u)

**Hentai: **pervertido

**Gomen nesai: **lo siento

**Akuma (apellido de Kagura): **demonio (de una forma, hay barías formas de decirlo, como "oni"

**Frases dichas de capitulos:**

Y las visiones de Kagome, cuando escucha **"ella es mi mujer"** creó que la mayoría sabe que es cuando Kouga peleá con Inuyasha…

Y la otra de **"¿qué te pasa Kikyou? O es que te volviste débil señorita?"** lre pregunta Inuyasha a Kagome en el primer capitulo cuando la confunde.

Y la última, es decir la que dicé _**"¡Por tu culpa mi mujer está así¡Eres una bestia Inuyasha!"**_ es del capitulo "la primera ves que llora Inuyasha" cuando Kouga le ve las manos pálidas a Kagome.

**Parejas:**

En este cápitulo se izó mención a distintas parejas, pero recuerden, es un fic Inuyasha**x**Kagome, Miroku**x**Sango, Kouga**x**Ayame y Sesshoumaru**x**Rin.

Tambien estarán las interferencias que normalmente ocurrén, es decir…

Kikyou**x**Inuyasha, Kagura**x**Sesshoumaru, Kohaku**x**Rin, Kouga**x**Kagome, etc.

En este capitulo la única cosa que debo agregar es que se que Kohaku es menor que Sango y que Kagome solo tiene de hermano a Souta, pero es por que necesito que Kohaku sea mayor y tambien a la pequeña Ámbar.

Bueno, ahora si, me despido desde este lado n.n por favor dejen sus comentarios.

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**


End file.
